RESIDENT EVIL 7: EVOLUTION
by LPx
Summary: Rebecca Chambers has relocated to a U.S. government facility specializing in viral research. She's contacted by Barry Burton, one of the other former S.T.A.R.S.'s members to lead a Co-op mission in the facility. She is to retrieve a special "patient".


**Resident Evil: Evolution by LP**

**Preface**

_I was only a rookie when I found myself face to face with those monsters. Somehow I survived it all. It was after an emergency landing in Raccoon Forest that I knew something wasn't right. Those monsters, those undead things that attacked us were like nothing I'd ever seen before. Genetic experiments of Umbrella, something S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team was unprepared for. I'm one of the four remaining S.T.A.R.S. members still alive. I'd lost contact with Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine but heard they'd been pursuing Umbrella since our escape from Raccoon City. I was relocated to an undisclosed location by the U.S. government. I studied the viruses Umbrella had released in the government facility. I also acquired a sample of the T-vaccine through Barry Burton who I'd been in contact with since my relocation. He said it was a gift from someone important. Barry was busy with his own Anti-Umbrella organization but he managed to keep me updated on Umbrellas whereabouts. Someone named Leon S. Kennedy had been his liaison, I'm sure it was him who got me the T-vaccine to study. I managed to map the genetic sequences of the viruses, but they didn't make sense. The DNA in all the viruses didn't match any traceable origin, same thing for the vaccine. The viruses are their own organisms, it's as if they created themselves somehow. Where did Umbrella extract the DNA's origin? I've told you everything you wanted to know._

**Chapter 1 **_**ADAPTATION**_

"Chambers, you're going to have to trust me on this one." Barry Burton sounded urgent on the phone. He paused waiting for an answer.

"Barry I can't let you do this! Not on my first interview with a patient," Rebecca Chambers sighed into the receiver, "How are you even going to get in?"

"Don't worry about that girly, already have people on standby. Few of them you might recognize since they've been working with you." Rebecca knew he was grinning when he said this.

"Of course you pulled that off, why would I ever think otherwise?" She paused for a second thinking over the plan, "So why this girl?"

"Tell you after. Think of it as a favor for the T-vaccine." There was something mysterious in his voice that Rebecca couldn't figure out.

"Does this have to do with that Leon guy? I hope he doesn't expect anything more after this!"

"You got an interview in half an hour, see you soon kid." Barry hung up the phone before Rebecca could say anything else.

She sat in her tiny office and took a deep breath. She caught a glimpse of herself in the computer screen as she fixed her red headband.

"This will just have to do." She tucked one last piece of hair behind her ear.

Fumbling through papers she grabbed some notebooks and her S.T.A.R.S.'s badge she kept on her desk. She hurried to the refrigerator in the corner. Looking around cautiously she pushed the dangling lock shut. A clanging of viles echoed from within. Sighing to herself she rested one hand on the refrigerator door. As it's chill slowly woke her up she felt the numbness in her fingertips. She placed them to her face.

"It's all behind you Rebecca. Nothing is after you." She said to herself as she felt the heat of blood return to her fingertips.

She let out a deep breath as she reached for her backpack. She was already late for the interview.

**Chapter 2 **_**SELECTION**_

_I knew Barry wasn't going to tell me everything but I had no one else to trust. When I trained for S.T.A.R.S. he was like a father figure to me. He taught me everything I knew. When he assigned me to this mission I didn't know who the patient was or her importance. My orders were to get her into the custody of the Anti-Umbrella Organization, even if it meant me losing my job. It was a risk I was willing to take if it meant us coming closer to bringing down Umbrella. But something went wrong. Neither the U.S. government nor I was prepared for what happened. Umbrella had already infiltrated the facility before we even had a chance._

The infirmary located on level three was quite when Rebecca arrived. The buzzing sound of lights echoed down the corridor as she walked towards her assigned room. She was still unfamiliar with the building; eight levels of research the U.S. government had invested millions in. She was slowly getting used to the place. She stopped to gaze at a portrait of a man in his fifties sitting in his study. The date 1968 was on a plaque beneath it. She read:

"_In memory of Ozwell E. Spencer. Donator to this glorious institution."_

Rebecca looked closely at the room. In the background was a grand piano. It seemed so familiar to her but where had she seen it before? As she leaned forward someone suddenly bumped into her. Her bag fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry girl wasn't paying attention." The nurse picked up the bag and handed it to Rebecca.

"Betty!" Rebecca was shocked, "I haven't seen you in so long! I'm never on this floor."

"Well look who we have here, Miss Rebecca Chambers," Betty removed her surgical mask revealing a bright smile. Her red lipstick complimented her dark skin tone, "What's good girl haven't seen you in ages. Bags kinda heavy, you thinking of leaving early?"

"Interview with a patient, I'm so late!" Rebecca hugged Betty quickly as she ran to the room at the end of the corridor.

Betty yelled after her. "See yah soon girl!"

Ignoring the guard Rebecca swiped her cardkey. She could feel his eyes on her as she slipped her cardkey back into her pocket and opened the door. She ignored the wink he gave her. Entering the small space she thought it resembled an interrogation room. There was a table in the middle with two chairs facing each other. The whole room looked sterile, bathed in a florescent glow of lights. She noticed cameras in each corner of the room that already appeared to be recording. A mirror ran the length of the wall behind her. She was being watched at all angles. Ignoring her surroundings she read over the patient's report:

_Confidential Report: Patient is to be handled with the utmost care. Only known compatible host of the G-virus…_

"Only known compatible host?" Rebecca reread the line out loud as she looked up.

"Is there a problem Ms. Chambers?" A middle-aged man with glasses covering his steel colored eyes stood before her. He wore a biohazard suit with the mask removed. His faded hair was combed to the side. On his right hand he wore a leather glove to which he extended to Rebecca.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Dr. Mendoza, but you my dear can call me Arthur. I'm here accompanying my patient. She should be in shortly." Rebecca looked at him cautiously noticing the guard from outside enter the room. She shook Arthur's hand lightly.

"Rebecca, Rebecca Chambers. Where did you say you're from again?"

"A government branch specializing in viral research my dear. They do hire such young people for these positions." He ignored her question as he watched her, examining her reaction. Rebecca could feel her face reddening from the remark as she avoided eye contact. The door suddenly opened. A young girl walked in shyly and sat down across from Rebecca. She was young enough to be Rebecca's little sister.

"I'll leave you two alone now, or should I say three?" Arthur eyed the guard as he left, the guard followed.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. The girl shifted in her seat as if it was hot to the touch. Rebecca broke the silence.

"Hi, my name's Rebecca what's your name?" She smiled at the girl who looked petrified, "It's alright I just want to ask you a few questions."

"My name…" the girl nervously clung to a lock of blonde hair that hung just above her shoulders, "Is Sherry, Sherry Birkin."

"Nice to meet you Sherry, you're very pretty." Rebecca waited for Sherry to say something. Sherry slowly rested her hands on her lap and looked as if she about to cry.

"Are you going to take me away too?" Tears began to form in Sherry's eyes.

"Of course not Sherry, I'm here to keep you safe," she saw a sign of relief come over Sherry, "You know I survived Raccoon City too. I'm happy I'm not the only one."

She smiled at Sherry who couldn't hold back her tears.

"Then you know Leon and Claire! Where are they?"

"You know Leon?" Rebecca was cut off by the sudden sound of an alarm.

_Emergency, Emergency, sector eight, evacuate the premises immediately. All exits located on level one. Emergency…_

"But that's where…" Rebecca was cut off as the door burst open. The guard pulled Sherry towards him.

"Let her go!" Rebecca motioned towards Sherry.

"We have to get her out of here, Barry's orders." The guard looked at Rebecca as she suddenly realized why he had winked at her.

"I don't want to go!" Sherry struggled breaking free from the guards grip. She ran to Rebecca.

"You're with Barry?" Rebecca stood with Sherry on the other side of the table.

"Who's Barry?" Sherry's tears ceased as she looked up at Rebecca.

"A friend Sherry, a friend of Leon." Rebecca smiled with relief as she led Sherry over to the guard.

"The name is Ken Sherman. Been working with Barry for a while now. How about we save introductions for later we have to move. Barry should be waiting for us outside pretty soon."

"Is Leon's here?" Sherry screamed as the alarm became louder, the lights flickered.

_Emergency, Emergency, security breach in level eight. Emergency lockdown initiated…_

"That's where the biohazard labs are!" Rebecca exclaimed, "The viruses! Where's Dr. Mendoza?"

"I didn't see him when I left the room."

_Emergency, Emergency, level eight auto lock initiated…_

"We don't have much time, the levels are already going into auto lock. People are already evacuating by now," Ken pulled out a radio, "Barry come in. It's Ken do you copy?" Nothing.

_Emergency, Emergency, level eight auto lock initiated…_

"The T-Vaccine! Ken I have to go back and get it!" Rebecca grabbed her backpack and headed for the exit door with Sherry.

"Dammit transmissions out we have to go now!"

"I have to get the T-Vaccine, I can't leave it here. It's in my office on level three."

"Than let's hurry up!" Ken slammed the door open.

They quickly ran out of the room. The emergency lights bathed the hallway in a fluorescent red. Rebecca sensed something wasn't right. The three ran towards the elevator, Rebecca frantically pushed the up button. The sudden sound of chilling moans echoed from within the metal doors. As the elevator ascended the moans escalated, Sherry held her hands to her ears. Rebecca and Sherry stepped away from the elevator as it reached the sixth floor.

"Stay back!" Ken yelled as two figures lunged out from the elevator. Their shrill moans tore through the air as they hurled themselves towards the group. Rebecca recognized their putrid appearance as they clawed at the air, grasping for anything.

"They're infected don't let them touch you!" She held Sherry back as the grotesque bodies lunged forward barely missing Rebecca.

"No!" Sherry screamed as she ran down the adjacent hallways.

"Sherry come back!"

Ken quickly pulled out a concealed pistol and opened fire. The two attackers fell to the floor in a bloody pool of infected remains.

"Don't tell me, are these what I think they are?" He looked at Rebecca who was still calling after Sherry.

"We have to go after her!" Rebecca started down the corridor but stopped once Ken yelled after her.

"Rebecca help!" The bloody attackers latched onto Ken's legs dragging him to the floor. He struggled for his pistol as he implanted his heel into their gnawing faces. Rebecca was too far away to help.

"Aim for their head!"

He landed a bullet through one of their skulls. He aimed for the second one but his gun was empty. He knew he didn't have enough time to reload. Something suddenly cut through the air lodging itself in the attacker, a surgical knife stuck out of its head. A nurse stepped out from around the corner panting. Her red lips revealed a weary smile as she wiped her forehead.

"You guys alright?"


End file.
